Oh My Wotan !
by Feariel
Summary: Karl-Wolfgang est un jeune soldat, pris dans la tourmente de la guerre. S'il avait su qu'il y trouverait l'amour... YAOI PG13 ! Read and review pliiiiiiz !


Ainsi commença leur histoire : il faisait beau, et il pleuvait en même temps, et il y avait des nuages dans le ciel et sur la terre. Le brouillard était épais et couvrait toutes les rues de Stalingrad, si bien qu'on y voyait pas à plus de deux mètres. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas très froid, même si on était en hiver et que la neige couvrait tous les trottoirs défoncés.

Ce matin là, Karl-Wolfgang Schmidt, jeune et beau sergent allemand, était en patrouille quelque part. Tous les immeubles du coin étaient écroulés ; cela mettait magnifiquement en valeur son bel uniforme, cintré à la taille, moulé aux fesses, dont la couleur d'un gris verdâtre magnifique allait parfaitement avec son teint pâle et lumineux. Ses yeux d'un bleu divin fouillaient l'épais brouillard cotonneux à la recherche de quelque chose à patrouiller : un russe, ou un soviétique, ou un bolchevik. C'est que, quant même, Karl-Wolfgang était là pour ça. C'était en effet la guerre. Une guerre bien terrible, qui faisait même des morts.

Soudain, Karl-Wolfgang entendit un bruit. Il semblait venir d'un bâtiment tout proche et qui, lui, était le seul des environs encore intact. L'Allemand pensa immédiatement qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans l'immeuble, pointa son fusil et avança avec une grande prudence. Lorsqu'il fut plus près, il entendit des voix de russes ivres morts. Il pensa alors à retirer la sécurité de son fusil, défonça la porte en donnant un coup de pied dedans même si elle était déjà ouverte et appuya sur la gâchette.

Rien ne se passa.

Tous les russes cessèrent subitement leur fiesta pour regarder le pauvre jeune homme. La terreur lui faisait trembler les genoux, son visage se vida de son sang, et il s'attendait à ce que ces barbares blonds et alcoolisés se jètent sur lui pour le découper en petits morceaux. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord : Karl-Wolfgang tenta de s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard. Avant d'avoir pu dire "loi sur le transfert des obligations de surveillance de l'étiquetage de la viande bovine", l'allemand était déjà attrapé, saucissonné, et emprisonné à la cave, où il commença à flipper grave.

L'officier des russes était un homme à l'air presque aussi cruel que le Herr Kommandant nazi qui commandant l'unité de Karl-Wolfgang. Son regard était vicieux, l'une de ses mains s'agitait de tressautement nerveux, comme s'il avait voulu étrangler son prisonnier. Il ordonna à un jeune soldat de garder le prisonnier et retourna torturer des rats soupçonnés d'avoir collaboré.

Le soldat était très grand, très blond, d'une beauté époustouflante et avait d'immenses yeux aussi verts que les prairies printanières. Son uniforme était brun et sale, mais ne diminuait en rien la sensualité qui se dégageait de lui. Karl-Wolfgang sentit un trouble lui rougir les joues et se roula en boule dans un coin. Quels étaient ces sentiments étranges ? Que pouvait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Qu'attendait-il ? Où irait-il ? Il se sentait pris d'un intense et inconnu doutage.

Et si le magnifique inconnu ne l'aimait pas ?

Par Wotan... que ferait-il si son coup de foudre n'était pas réciproque ? Si le russe était en fait méchant ? Et les autres allemands, ne s'opposeraient-ils pas à leur amour ? Déjà les larmes grimpaient dans ses yeux bleus comme une colonne de tanks traversant la Belgique.

Le garde se plaça à l'entrée, son fusil en bandoulière, irradiant la virilité. Au bout d'un moment, Karl-Wolfgang s'endormit.

Il rêva toute la nuit de son beau russe, de la grande injustice de la guerre, et comme ce serait tellement bien d'être aimé en retour.

Le lendemain, le beau russe revint et lui apporta à manger. Puis il tint la garde en silence. On entendit beaucoup de bruit de guerre dehors, mais personne ne vint les déranger.

Au soir, alors que rien ne s'était passé de la journée (ce qui avait permis à Karl-Wolfgang de passer beaucoup de temps à admirer son Roméo), l'officier aux yeux cruels revint. Il avait le pantalon couvert de sang et portait plusieurs médailles allemandes sur la poitrine. Sa bouche se tordait en un méchant rictus, il avait l'air comme fou et à moitié ivre.

Il commença à hurler : "Espèce de sale sorcière !" Il s'approcha et l'attrapa par les cheveux, avant de coller sa bouche baveuse contre la sienne. Karl-Wolfgang tenta de se débattre, mais il était bien faible face à l'officier. L'Allemand décida alors que pleurer serait sans doute une bonne idée ; il pleura donc, mais cela ne changea rien et l'autre continua à le tripoter, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand "bang" retentisse. C'était le garde russe qui tenait encore son fusil fumant dans les mains.

Il regarda Karl-Wolfgang dans les yeux. Il comprit alors, devant l'extrême et immense tendresse de son regard, l'amour qui débordait de ses yeux, que le russe l'aimait aussi. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le russe le berça délicatement pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions. Puis, ils devinrent plus passionnés et s'aimèrent dans une intense et romantique union des corps, à l'issue de laquelle ils se trouvèrent pantelant sur le sol froid.

En quête de chaleur humaine, Karl-Wolfgang se serra contre le flanc musclé et viril de son amant.

"Je m'appelle Karl-Wolfgang.

-Et moi Vladimir, mais appelles moi Volodya.

-Volodya... dès que nos regards se sont croisés, je me suis senti électrisé... foudroyé !

-Tu t'es emparé de mes envies, comme si j'étais l'homme de ta vie, de ta vie, oh !-Et quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse... mes yeux ne pouvaient pas rester de glace, nos corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de danser, de vibrer, de bouger...-A l'idée de caresser ton corps, j 'aimerais pouvoir te le dire encore !-Combien je t'aime, à jamais !

-Oh oui, Karl-Wolfgang, tu m'as ensorcelé !"

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils refirent l'amour, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que Volodya puisse les faire sortir du bâtiment.


End file.
